Mainframe computers are large, multi-processor computing devices able to perform thousands of tasks every second. IBM® mainframes provide online transaction processing subsystems, such as Information Management System (IMS™), Time Sharing Option (TSO), and Customer Information Control System (CICS®) (IBM, IMS, and CICS are trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation), that enable high-speed transaction processing of data. Batch processes also entail transaction processing. Such subsystems often work with a messaging subsystem, such as the MQ messaging subsystem from IBM. The messaging subsystem may allow applications to send messages back and forth.